Dr. M2
Dr. M2 (ドクター・エムツー Dokutā Emutsū) is the main antagonist of Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan. Dr. M2 is a mamodo scientist who studies Magical Science (魔科学, Makagaku) and according to him, the only mamodo researching Magic Science. He is gifted in creating magical technology and has created an army of mechavulcans (メカバルカン Mekabarukan), known as DS Mecha. Personality Dr. M2 is a jolly and energetic mamodo scientist. The one thing that he loves the most is himself, but holds an interest in the human Kiyo Takamine, the creator of Volcan 300. Dr. M2 wanted Kiyo to be his partner until Kiyo refused for ruining his day. But Dr. M2 is desperate in making Kiyo his partner and has no interest in anyone else. While avoiding to kill Kiyo, Dr. M2 wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone else that gets in his way, including Kiyo's friends. History Dr. M2 came from the future, sometime after Zatch Bell became Mamodo King. He somehow acquired a relic created by Kiyo Takamine of the future that was given to Zatch Bell, a robotic toy version of Volcan 300. However, according to Dr. M2, the robot version of Volcan 300 was incomplete, so Dr. M2 recreated it as a series of robots called the DS Mecha and built an army of them called the DS Corps (DS軍団(ぐんだん DS Gundan). After traveling into the past during the Mamodo Battle of the third millennium in the Human World, Dr. M2 sent one of his DS Mecha units, DS18, to kidnap Kiyo Takamine, who was going to seaside camp. DS18 brought Kiyo back to Dr. M2's lab in his castle and caged Kiyo inside a magical bubble. Dr. M2 then ordered DS18 to distract Zatch so that Dr. M2 could talk with Kiyo without interference and Zatch named DS18 "4th Generation Volcan 300". Dr. M2 asked Kiyo to be his partner. However, Kiyo refused. Dr. M2 shows Kiyo a robotic model of Volcan 300 that Kiyo from the future built. However, Dr. M2 said that future Kiyo's fourth-generation model was incomplete. Kiyo asked Dr. M2 if the battle to decide the next ruler is still continuing from generations on. Dr. M2 was not interested in the demon battles, so he didn't give Kiyo an answer. Still, Dr. M2 was persistent in making Kiyo his partner but Kiyo continued to refuse. Dr. M2 tells him that imbeciles of this time can't understand him, but Kiyo told Dr. M2 that he changed his view on people with the help of Zatch. Eventually, DS18 betrayed his creator, Dr. M2, and brought Zatch and his friends to his castle in the sky. Dr. M2 was infuriated with DS18's betrayal and tried to reprehend it, but his robot ignored him. Dr. M2 ordered his DS Mechas to eliminate Zatch and his friends. After Kiyo broke through his prison and tried casting Zakeru through a microphone, Dr. M2 tried stopping him but failed, and Zatch's Zakeru destroyed the floor of Dr. M2's lab, with Kiyo falling through it. After when Zatch failed to halt the DS Mechas from advancing, Dr. M2 combined his DS Mechas, including DS18 after reprogramming it, into a giant Mechavulcan. After the human partners of the other mamodos appear to fight back the fused DS Mechas. After the mamodos and humans successfully stopped the Volcan titan and destroyed a power reactor, a space-time gate appeared in the Human World, threatening to destroy the Earth. Kiyo asks Mr. M2 to fix it. Dr. M2 explained that if the destroyed reactor is fixed, the time gate will close, but it required a huge amount of power to reactive the reactor so Zatch and his friends combined their powers to repair the reactor and closed the time gate. However, the attempt was unsuccessful since the amount of power wasn't strong enough. Suddenly after when future Kiyo's robot Volcan prototype was charged with electricity, Dr. M2 heard a voice message of future Kiyo in his fourth generation prototype, which was a message for Zatch about long-distance friendship. The message was broadcasted to Gash from DS18. With the help of DS18, Zatch and Kiyo launches another Baou Zakeruga to seal the time gate. Dr. M2 was last seen holding future Kiyo's Volcan prototype with Dr. M2 returning back to the future. Powers & Abilities Dr. M2, being a mamodo scientist, is capable of creating magical technology through the power of Magic Science. He has built a time machine to travel into the past and cross into the Human World to meet Kiyo Takamine, but it takes seven hours for his time machine to charge up to create a time gate. He has built over thousands of Mechavulcan with the inspiration from Kiyo Takamine of the future. His DS Corps can combine into a giant Mechavulcan. Other than creating magical technology, Dr. M2 is capable of extending his arms similar to Momon's Amuron spell as a natural ability rather than as a spell. However, it is unknown whether Dr. M2 can use spells or not. Reference Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive things Category:Mamodo Category:Major Enemies